The present disclosure relates to a vehicle steering system; particularly to a steering system wheel-end assembly with an integrated turn angle sensor.
In a conventional steering system steering gears control vehicle direction by providing a desired wheel turn angle through a series of linkages on a steer axle. Conventional steering systems may include a steering column mechanically connected to the steering gear; the steering gear may operate a pitman arm connected to a drag link transverse to an axle beam; and the drag link may be connected to a steering arm connected to a first steering knuckle on which a wheel is mounted. Conventional steering systems may also include a tie rod connecting the first steering knuckle with a second steering knuckle. Hydraulic and/or electric actuators may also be included in a conventional steering system.
While in service, the steering system components may become misaligned or unfit for continued service, requiring maintenance to align and/or replace components. The disclosure herein describes a steering system that allows direct measurement of the turn angle and toe angle at each wheel in the steering system during vehicle operation and during vehicle maintenance. The measurements may, inter alia, be utilized to identify steering system component misalignment and wear, and to set the turn angle and the toe angle.